sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Back in Time
thumb|210px Back in Time est une chanson du jeu vidéo Sonic R. C'est la chanson du circuit Regal Ruins. Cette chanson est modifiée et combinées avec celle du niveau Sky Sanctuary Zone dans Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Paroles Sometimes I ask myself What am I doin' here? I think of all the reasons But it's still not clear I look at places to go There's nothin' near So take me away from this 'cause this place I'll hardly miss So take me back in time To another world When you can be mine We don't have to worry When you're by my side There's nothin' I don't know There's nothin' to decide Apart from where we want to go What am I doin' now By comin' back for more? Is it me Or have I been here before? I want to go somewhere That we can explore Just take me away from here To somewhere that's nowhere near So take me back in time To another world When you can be mine We don't have to worry When you're by my side There's nothin' I don't know There's nothin' to decide Apart from where we want to go Take me there Take me anywhere You want to go To a place that we both know So take me... So take me... So take me... So take me back in time To another world When you can be mine We don't have to worry When you're by my side There's nothin' I don't know There's nothin' to decide Apart from where we want to go Back in time... I'm goin' back in time... Back in time... So take me... Back in time... So take me... So take me... Back in time... So take me... So take me... Back in time... So take me... So take me... Back in time... So take me... So take me back in time... Back in time... Back in time... Traduction Parfois je me demande ce que je fais ici Je pense à toutes les reasons, mais ce n'est toujours pas clair. Je veux aller quelque part où explorer Alors emmène-moi, car il y a un lieu qui me manque tant Refrain Alors ramène-moi dans le temps Dans un nouveau monde Quand tu peux être mien Nous n'avons rien à craindre Quand tu es à mes côtés, il n'y a rien que je ne connais pas il n'y a rien à décider Autre que le chemin à prendre Musique Que fais-je maintenant en revenant pour plus ? Est-ce moi, ou suis-je venu(e) ici autrefois ? Je veux aller quelque où explorer Alors emmène-moi qui est tout près Alors ramène-moi dans le temps Vers un nouveau monde Quand tu peux être mien, nous n'avons rien à craindre Quand tu es à mes côtés, il n'y a rien que je connais pas Il n'y a rien à décider Autre que le chemin que nous devons prendre Emmène-moi là Emmène-moi n'importe où où tu veux aller Vers un lieu que nous connaissons Musique Alors emmène-moi… (×3) Alors ramène-moi dans le temps Vers un nouveau monde Quand tu peux être mien Alors amène-moi… dans le temps… dans le temps… Notes * La chanson est similaire à la musique d'arrière-plan des niveaux de jour d'Adabat dans Sonic Unleashed. en:Back in Time Catégorie:Chansons de Sonic R